Reversed
by I Always Rise with the Sun
Summary: What if Ally accidently stole Austin's song? What if Austin had stage fright? What if Dez was Ally's manager? What if Trish was a video director? The reversed version of Rockers & Writers. OOC, switched personalities.


_Summary: What if Ally accidently stole Austin's song? What if Austin had stage fright? What if Dez was Ally's manager? What if Trish was a video director? _

Austin P.O.V:

Dez came running in with a Cupcake City T-shirt and totally covered in pink. His hat had cupcakes with several colors and his pants were cupcake themed, not to mention his shirt. "I got a job at Cupcake City!" Dez jumps with excitement.

"I think I've noticed." I reply sarcastically, Dez rolls his eyes and gives me a cupcake. "Want a cupcake?" I shake my head and remind him about the store policies probably for the millionth time. "Dez, no food in the store… but I do love cupcakes, gimme." I snatch the cupcake and he smiles.

"Yeah, they give us all the rejects." My eyes turn wide and I turn around almost gagging and grab a napkin spitting out the frosting.

"That's what I get for breaking the rules, hey Dez wanna catch a movie Sunday?" I ask and I flip around to where Dez was. A lady-like voice crackles, "Oh I would _love _to go to the movies." I blink and the elderly woman grins. "Um.." I stammer and the woman says. "It's a date!" and walks out the door. "Great! Catch you at the movies… lady I've never met."

As she walks away and out the door, I look for Dez and I turn around again and he's at the other side of the counter. "Hey-uh… where did you go?" I ask puzzled and he sighs. "It was my boss, he says being there is _apparently_ 'part of the job.'" He air quotes and throws his hands up in the air storming out of Sonic Boom. On the way, he sees my dad and greets him. "Hi Mr. Moon."

"Uh, bye Dez. Guess what Austin? Look who found thirty-seven more cents!" My dad says stuffing the quarter, dime and two pennies into his pocket. "Dad, people put them in the fountain for wishes, not so you can take them." I tell him stern. He snorts and replies, "Well my wish came true, and I do have thirty-seven more cents in my pocket." Dad says jiggling the coins in his pocket.

There was something in my mind that I needed to talk to my dad about and mentally I pull the sticky note off the wall.

"Dad, there's something I need to talk to you about. I was wondering if maybe, you could put this piano here," I pat the piano sitting in front of me. "…In my practice room?" Dad groans but it sounds like a sigh. "Au-u-u-u-u-s-s-s-s-s-tin," He stretches out and already I know it's a mini lecture. "I know you have a passion for music but you know how the chances of making it in the music biz are?" I nod my head already imagining his words flowing out of his mouth. "A bazillion to one." He states flatly and sees my down face.

"Give me a bump." He bumps my hip and ruffles my hair as he walks back to the food court for free sample time.

I pick up my writing book to think of lyrics, okay basically my writers book has lyrics for different songs, for every mood mentioned, envy, happy, sad, jealous, angry, and even worry.

Sudden clashing from the drums is heard and I snap up. A girl with curly, brown hair is banging the piano with what it looks like… corndogs? And a short girl with ebony, curly, curly hair is filming her with a camera. I dash over there and put two fingers to my mouth forming a loud whistle. "Hey, ma'am? Don't you see the '_Don't play the Drums' _sign?" She grins largely. "It's okay! I'm an awesome drummer!" She starts crashing her corndogs against the drums again and I grab her wrist to stop her again. "I said- Are those corndogs?" I ask and she nods biting into them with a moan. I grimace. "Ugh, um- don't you know how dirty these drums are? And there's no eating in the store." I blab out and the ebony curled hair girl steps up. "Sir, we are making a movie and I'm the video director but I prefer the term 'film-maker.'" She flips the camera and it slams against the floor almost breaking in half. "Cut!" She shouts trying to play it off.

The brunette stands up and explains to me that she can play all instruments. "I can even play a trumpet through another trumpet." She picks up the two trumpets and places one on top of the other. A classic tune comes out and when she's done, everyone applauds. Showoff.

"Oh yeah? Well I can play a harmonica through a sousaphone!" The Latino picks up a harmonica and stuffs it into the sousaphone. She blows creating an awful tune but before I knew it, the old lady came back that I'm going to a movie with Sunday is choking on a harmonica. My jaw drops as the Latino rushes over to her and starts picking her up to push up the instrument in her throat, the harmonica is playing in her throat as she is choking. I turn away at the disturbing scene running a hand through my fine, blond hair and the brunette starts speaking to me.

"See the thing I need instruments for my video but another thing about the money is-" I interrupt her knowing her words. Every customer says the same exact thing to me and they expect me to feel bad for their troubles but I don't. "You don't have any money." I walk away and she follows me.

"Well maybe when I get super rich I can pay you back?" She asks unsure of what my response is.

"Great! Then maybe you can have your butler drive up in a private jet and drop off a bag of shiny, gold coins!" My voice has an edge to it and the brunette smiles thinking what I said were real. "Really?!" My fake smile turns upside down. "No." I state plainly and she frowns too. The harmonica lands on the counter and I take it it's out of the elderly woman and her fake teeth is by the free jar of guitar picks. I cringe, pick it up and put it in the brunette's hands and she looks down dropping it onto the floor disgusted.

-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-

"_They don't know, know, know your name, name, name, you're gonna make, make, make 'em do a double take—_Ah!" I screech standing up from the piano frightened and the brown-haired girl smiles. "Hey, I was wondering if I could get a discount on this harmonica since it's been in the old lady?" She asks and I point towards the door. "Didn't you see the '_Keep out sign_'?" I ask and she wonders off onto another topic.

"Hey, that song would sound great if you sped it up a little. _They don't know, know, know your name, name, name, you're gonna make, make, make 'em do a double take_!" She says singing my song chorus but just faster than before.

Then she blows into the harmonica forming a jazz tune. I smile and think it does sound catchier than my version.

"Sweet! There's still old lady spit in here!" She awes and blows into the harmonica spilling out spit onto my face. I cringe once again and groan.

"Ew!" I push her out the door and say "Next time, maybe you should listen to signs and obey them!" When she's out, I slam the door and the harmonica makes a sad sound. I kick the door making sure she knows I want her to stay away.

-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-

I was thinking of calling that song… Double Take. Dez comes in dressed as a magician. "I got a job at the magic store!" A poof of smoke appears scaring some customers away. "What happened to your job at Cupcake City?" I question and he shrugs. "I guess being a horrible employee grounds for determination. Isn't that _shocking?_" Dez asks and electricity races up and down my arm. Not like that…

"Magic shock finger." Dez explains and I nod. He grimaces and says. "Oh, I'd better go. I started my five minute break two hours ago." He says and my mouth drops as he dances out the door. "_They don't know, know, know your name, name, name they want the girl, girl, girl with game, game, game!" _

"Dez come back!"

He comes back singing that song and bounces in front of me. "Where did you hear that song?" I ask full or curiosity. My song! How did he know the lyrics? He'd better had not read through my book or I will be furious! "It's all over the internet." He simply tells me. How did that song get on the internet? I never showed it to anyone!

"The internet?" I ask panicked. "Yeah, that place where people go on their computers to look up stuff and shop-"

"I know what the internet is." I interrupt.

"You've seriously never seen this video?" Dez asks in disbelief. I shake my head and he searches his pocket for his phone. The screen shows up and he full-sizes the image.

That girl is there, the one with the corndogs! She's singing my song! My _song_! My emotions are mixed, like when you mix red cool-aid with blue and purple and green. One brunette is playing the guitar, another is playing the drums, another is playing the keyboard, another is playing bass and one brunette is singing the whole thing while dancing. Five of her, wow that would be a pain.

Dez miniature's the image and all these comments start floating by the side. Like _'BEST SONG EVERRRRRRRR!'_. It turns out this song was an overnight internet sensation. Wow, I can't believe I wrote an _overnight internet SENSATION! _But I'm still upset.

"How could she just steal my song like that? She messed with the wrong guy!" I shout and Dez grins evilly. "That's it! Get angry! Me likey!"

I snatch Dez's phone and press the dislike button, I'm the only dislike. "AustinMoon88 _doesn't _like this video! Take that Ally! Woo!" I found out her name is Ally through the video.

Dez raises an eyebrow before sarcastically saying. "Be careful before you type a frowny face and _really _hurt her feelings." My eyes roll and Dez continues with no sarcasm. "Come on! Let's give her a piece of your mind!" His hand touches my shoulder and I feel the electric shock again. I give him an upset face and he says. "Sorry, magic shock finger." He apologizes.

"Well where does she live?" I ask.

"You know that place where people go on their computers to look up stuff-"

"I know what the internet is!" I snap.

-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-

We walk up the stairs of Ally's house and a voice screams. "FASTER! FASTER! Slower. FASTER! FASTER!" My eyebrows furrow. Dez knocks on the door and steps back making me in the front. "Hey! It's Austin from the music store." Trish (whose name I also learned during the video.) says walking away. I can tell they aren't your typical girly-girls, they're tom-boys. "Hey, big fan." Dez says to Ally as I give him a _'don't do that' _look and he steps back. Ally smiles.

"Sorry." Dez apologizes to me.

"Hey you—what are you doing?" I ask seeing Ally wear a stretchy headband and her face full of sweat. Trish is squishing out the liquid in a perfume bottle. "We figured since Ally's gonna get SUPER famous, we made her a perfume! It's called _Ally, Ally, Ally." _Trish says whispering. "Secret ingredient is my sweat." Ally says like it's the best invention ever. Dez and I are about to throw up when we hear that. "Want some?" Trish squirts some onto Dez's face. He cringes and freezes after he realizes what happened to him. "I don't like you." He snaps at Trish.

"We've also got an Ally lunchbox." Trish says pulling out a tin metal lunchbox with a picture of Ally holding a microphone in her hand and smiling. "An Ally pillow," Trish shows an oval pillow with a picture of Ally's face. "Ally peanut butter!" Trish pulls out two jars of peanut butter. "Chunky!" Ally says. "Or smooth." Trish finishes and they both sigh dreamily. Then Ally snaps out of her phase and says. "An Ally action figure!" A doll that's dressed like Ally and has long brown hair said. "I'm awesome! I like pickles!" She squeals and excitedly, she explains. "It's true! I do love pickles! What up!" Trish and Ally do a handshake with their hands and laugh afterwards.

"Here's an Ally foam spitter!" Trish squeals pulling out a dummy head that looked like Ally but with her mouth open and Dez's expression shows that he's confused. "Why would anyone need a-" Dez gets interrupted when Trish pushes a button the spitter and white foam is all over his magician costume. He smiles evilly and shocks Trish with his magic shock finger. "Ow! Magic shock finger. Me likey." Trish says as Dez cringes.

"Look," I step up. "We're not here to see your junky-Ally-junk. _You _stole my song! You heard me playing it at the music store!" I say and Ally's eyes turn thick. "That's where the song came from? I thought I made it up." She says in a guilty voice and I shake my head.

"I guess it makes sense since I've never actually written a song before, I've tried but their all terrible!" Ally says with a hand gripping her skull tightly.

"Yeah I wrote that song, now you've gotta tell everyone the truth!" I say.

"I can't," My jaw falls hearing those two words. _I can't. _"Don't you know how embarrassing that would be for me?" She asks. My jaw is still down.  
"Consider my feelings, are you really that selfish?" She asks with her hands raised and raised eyebrows.

"Based on that ridiculous response, I take it you're really not going to anything?" My voice cracks and she pushes her threads of brown hair out of her face thinking thoroughly. "No, I-I want to make this right." An idea came to her mind because she beams. "How about a life-size chocolate Ally!"

"What up?!" Trish says pulling the chocolate Ally out of her closet. Shock. That's all I feel, shock. Then fury bubbles in my mind and I storm out looking at the floor mad.

"Is this milk chocolate or dark chocolate?" Dez asks and I yell. "DEZ!" Footsteps dash down the stairs as we walk back to Sonic Boom.

-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-

"_To-o-onight on the Helen Show! Overnight internet sensation, Ally Dawson will be performing her new hit!" _The announcer explains. Helen is dancing on the T.V. "That's right! Live! Live!" She continues to dance and I walk down the stairs groaning. "I am so sick of her." I say irritated. Dez is sitting on the counter, legs crossed with the Ally doll the girls "invented." Dez pulls the string on the doll and it says, "I'm _so _talented!" He nods agreeing. "How could she just steal my song like that?" I mutter still irritated. Dez tugs the string again and it says something else. "I'm an overnight internet sensation!"

My lips purse and I snap. "Stop pulling that string."

Dez pulls the string anyways and the doll says. "I'm unstoppable! Haha!" I smash it down on the counter and Dez finally decided to stop tugging that dumb string.

"Hey, we should go to the Helen Show set, crash his interview to tell the whole world the truth!" Dez explains. "Y-You mean on live television? In front of everyone? Yeah, I can't do that." I say shaking at how I can embarrass myself. "You have to! She's a low-lying song stealing thief!" Dez stands up but then ruining the moment, when I was going to reject his idea, his phone goes off. _"They don't know, know, know your name, name, name they want the girl, girl, girl with game, game, game-" _I glare at him and he has a guilty face. The song stops and he shrugs. "It's a catchy song."

My knuckles clamp up in a tight ball, that was the last straw, the LAST! "That's it!" I shout. Dad was in the practice room doing whatever and I called up to him. "Dad, I'm taking my break! I've gotta go interrupt a live television broadcast!"

The door opens and his big head peeks out. "Okay! Have fun!" His answer clearly says he didn't hear me. "Come on Dez! Let's go be the surprise guests of today's Helen Show!" I yell full of energy and Dez nods approvingly.

"_They don't know, know, know your name, name, name, they want the girl, girl, girl with game, game, game-"_ Dez's phone went off. "Don't you want to take that?" I ask annoyed of hearing that song. His nose scrunches up and he shakes his head. "Na, it's just work." We walk out ready to crash Ally Dawson's Helen Show interview.

-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-

We skip inside the building when I see a security guard and I use my arm to push Dez against the wall hoping that the guard won't see us. "Okay, the only thing that's holding us up from the Helen Show and telling the world about my song is that guard." Dez nods ears open. "The trick is to act like you're supposed to be here, exude confidence." I bring out my cool walk and smoothly head towards the guard.

She looks up from her paperwork. "Can I help you?" She asks and my reflexes pop out ruining my whole "cool" image going on there. "NO!" I shout and the guard already looks weirded out, new record.

"W-We're looking for the kitchen, or the bathroom, w-we're friend with Bernie, or Lulu?" I ramble out ready to bite my nails and Dez slightly pushes me to the side. "Uh, we're here for the Helen Show, we are musicians in Ally Dawson's band." Dez says in a deep voice. My eyebrows raise, he's good. The guard smiles trying to calm down but that didn't work because she shouts at us. "_Look!_ You Ally Dawson boy fans have been trying to sneak in here all day! She's pretty, that song's catchy! I get it!" She exhales and smiles again. "Sorry boys, if your names not on my list, you can't get in."

Dez smirks. "Oh, did I say _musicians? _No, I meant, _MAGICIANS!_" He takes out a small white ball and throws it on the floor, a cloud of smoke is blanketing the air and we make a run for it.

In the hall, there's a TV, the Helen Show started but there's still time. "Hey! Welcome back! Our next guest is overnight internet sensation… ALLY DAWSON!" Helen dances again while the camera focuses on Ally, she waves.

"Okay," Dez starts. "It's go time." Okay, I was feeling fine, I was ready to go and crash Ally's interview but now that I'm here ready to do it, I'm chickening out. "I can't Dez, there's a stage out there. You know how I have stage fright!" I complain and ready to run out of the building and just go home acting like nothing ever happened. "I know it's scary! But you can do it! I'm here for you, just take all the time you need." Dez pats my back and I sigh. "Thanks Dez-" and before I know it Dez said that time was up and he opened the door, a flash of confidence ran through my system.

"Hold everything! I'm going to tell the truth, that girl is a weasel! Not a cute cuddly weasel you'd want as a pet, but more of a lying, evil weasel who steals music, she's never even wrote a song, because she can't! And-" Before I continue, Dez is trying to stop me and what I see in front of me makes me feel dumb. This totally isn't the Helen Show… this is the weather room. "This isn't the Helen Show." I say, that was a stupid thing to say. The weatherman sarcastically says. "This just in… the Helen show tape is next door." His voice snaps it and I walk out glumly. The Helen Show is over.

-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-

Back at Sonic Boom, my mind drifts off to another dimension while writing down lyrics. The tip of the eraser is planted on my lip because sometimes it helps me think. "I got a job at the Pet Store! Ruff, ruff! Meow!" Dez comes in dragging me out of my musical, songwriter's universe. Slamming my book, I look up at Dez who is wearing a tan vest with a hat with different animals on it.

"Dez, you've only had your job at the magic store for two days, this has to be some kind of record." I say.

"Okay, okay, I plan on being better at this job… after this." He turns around to a group of random people who are calmly reading magazines or books. "Hi, have you guys seen a snake around about yea big?" Dez asks making a distance between his palms about two feet. The people jump up ready to run out freaked until Dez says. "He's probably not poisonous." The group calms and sits back down. "But there's a chance that he's totally poisonous." The people pounce off their chairs dashing out of Sonic Boom.

Ally and Trish walk into the building. Speak of the devil.

"Austin, I need your help." She pleads and I roll my eyes grabbing my songbook off the counter. "Speaking of giant snakes…" I say walking towards the stairs to the practice room. "I need help writing a song." Her big brown eyes are practically begging for my help. "Ha! Why don't you write one?!" I retort.

"You know I can't! Listen, _I need a song and it can't be too long, song, song, song, song, song, song, song, song, _song_, song, song, song, song, song—"_ I tilt my head to the side with my eyebrows closed in on each other. "I wrote that last part." Trish waits for a high-five from Dez who doesn't bother giving her the credit.

"Okay how about this, _I'm not helping you with your song, get out of my store."_ My voice is creamed with acid.

Trish has a confused look. "That doesn't rhyme." She shoots. "_There's the door."_ I snap back. She nods. "That's better."

"Look, I know you're mad, I didn't mean to steal your song. I know I acted like a weasel, not a cute cuddly weasel but a jerky-no-credit-giving weasel." She explains and her face is guilty.

"I'm sorry." Her voice and face sounds like she really meant it, not like she's trying to make it up and get my forgiveness. But she still stole my song and tried to give me chocolate to make up for it. I sigh and continue my journey up the stairs. I hear Ally say. "Who am I kidding? My dad always said music was a waste of time. He said I had one to a bazillion chance of making it." Her face is sad and serious. I stop dead in my tracks, like a deer in headlights. Didn't my dad say the same thing?

"My dad said the same thing." My voice is soft and sympathetic.

"You know what my dad said? Trish stop texting the dog!" Trish's voice deepens imitating her dad.

"I guess my fifteen minutes of fame is over." Ally says sorrowfully. "I just wanted to prove my dad wrong."

As Ally starts walking away, guilt starts pouring over me as if I was taking a shower or standing in the middle of a hurricane.

"Ally, wait!" I yell and she turns around. "I'll help you right one more song." I say and Ally jumps in the air excitedly. "You will?!" She questions confirming that I said yes. I nod and she pumps her fist in the air. "Thank you!" She thanks.

"But you gotta do something for me!" I say.

"Whatever name it!"

"I want uh… I-I-I want uh-uh… uh-uh…uh… a ham!" I shout and Ally's face turns confused.

"Did you say ham?"

"Apparently I did." I say embarrassed.

"Here you can have mine." Trish pulls a loaf of ham out of her backpack and Ally nods pointing to the ham. Trish slaps the ham and I shake my head and Dez shivers.

-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-

We enter the practice room and I smile at Ally.

"We have eighteen hours to write the best song ever. My lips are still curved in a smile. "Go." Ally orders and I sigh. "It's not that easy." Ally pushes a piano key making a small tune and she grins. "That helps… right?" My head cocks to the left. "Gee, are you sure you've never written a song before?" I ask sarcastic. "Well what do you normally do?" Ally asks.

"Well there isn't a normally. Sometimes a tune pops in my head or I think of a lyric and write it down." I gesture to my songbook and Ally turns to grab it. My hands quickly snatch it from off the piano. "Never. Touch. My. Book." I snap. Ally puts her hands behind her back and then makes her way to actually touching my book. Ha! I can't believe she thought I would let her touch my book.

"Well what do you got?"

I flip to a page in my book and it reads. _"The tears of your heart cry." _So that's what I say and Ally shakes her head. "Too depressing."

I flip to another page and say. "The midnight sadness—" Before I could finish Ally interrupts. "That's even more too depressing! This song should be like a splash of sunshine! You're just a drizzle of darkness." What she said just made me offended.

"We need to get you to relax, get your creative juices flowing. Shut your eyes." She says and I shake my head. "No I'm not going to shut my eyes-"

"Just do it." She snaps and I close my eyes replying. "Okay I will." A feeling came over me like she was going to try to touch my book. "Don't touch my book!" I shoot and I think she backed away.

"Imagine you come home and your living room is just full of basketball players." She awes and I can hear a smile in her voice. My head tilts with my eyes still closed.

"Um, that's not really exactly my idea of fun."

"Okay pretend you're on stage performing."

"Aw no way, I have horrible stage fright." I say terrified.

"Then imagine you're on the beach-"

"Ugh, sand getting everywhere! It's like I'm really wearing nothing but my boxers!"

"Okay forget the beach. What _do_ you like?" She asks clearly flustered with my responses.

I reopen my eyes and smile. "I like pancakes."

"Okay pretend you're eating pancakes."

"But there's no eating in the store." I answer and Ally then gets infuriated. "_All right!"_

"Why don't we try this, I'll close _my _eyes and you tell me to imagine stuff." Ally says shoving me over to make room for herself on the bench. "Imagine I'm giving up, I quit." I say frustrated as well. "Got it." Ally says closing her eyes and smiles crookedly. "Are there basketball players there?"

"Ally, what I'm saying is that we should forget this whole song thing."

"Whoa! Not so fast." Ally stands up and I give her a puzzled face. Why is she so determined to do this?

-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-

Ally sets her laptop on the piano after fixing up Sonic Boom into a nightclub, with all the discos and all the bright lights. After a long time I ask. "Um, what are you doing?" Immediately I regret asking. "Funning you up." She says and the lights on the ceiling shut off and he switched on the miniature discos. They start twirling in a circular fashion. Ally clicks on the computer and music starts up, club music. "Oh-ho yeah!" She starts dancing towards me as I start shaking my head.

"Come on dance!" Ally says clearly having fun already.

"No, no! It's okay! This is silly!" I shout through the blasting music. Ally blows on a whistle and the practice room door opens. Dez and Trish come out dressed in dark clothes yet they were really bright, I guess that's what sequins do. Reflect making them bright. The two pose for about 2 seconds before dancing down the stairs. My jaw is open and Ally points at them, I could imagine her saying. _"Now they're having fun!"_

Once Trish and Dez are on the ground, they dance doing the sprinkler and other weird moves but all they are trying to show me is how to have fun. Trish runs over to Dez and Dez surprisingly picked Trish off the ground. My eyes are wide in surprised and I'm feeling excited now with all the music and the lights. "See try it!" Ally tells me and Dez and Trish start cheering for me. I bend my knees, bend my elbows, pump my fists and do the weirdest move ever but it was fun.

"Whoo!" I shout dancing.

"Are you sure?" Ally asks laughing but still weirded out. "That was like the worst dancing I've ever seen." Dez tells me honestly but that's all I want from him, honesty even if it is offending. At least he's telling the truth.

We all start to jump around, mostly me but Ally, Trish and Dez are dancing awesome, after we're done, me and Dez pump our fists and "Zam!" each other while Ally and Trish "What up!" each other. Dez turns around to high-five Trish but both pause and shake their head turning back around. "I-I think it worked! I feel… fun! I feel like I could do anything! Watch I'm going to do a cartwheel!" I get ready for my hands to impact the hard floor but the good thing I remembered was that I couldn't do a cartwheel.

"I can't do a cartwheel." I say fixing my position.

"Well don't waste the creativity! Come on!" Ally pushes me to the piano.

"Let's write a song!" I say determined.

We sit down and get to work as soon as possible. There was one funny moment where Ally fell asleep on the counter and I sneaked to get some cymbals. Let's just say when I crashed those cymbals; she got my back by shocking me with the magic shock finger when I fell asleep. And then there was this awkward moment when me and Ally were playing the piano and then we reached for the same key and our fingers touched. I stared at her in shock and Ally's lips pursed.

Anyways after all night, we finished the song. We rehearsed the song one more time to make sure it sounded good.

"_Break Down the Walls." _We sing in unison and Ally added a key creating a "Ding!". "It only took all night but WE DID IT!" Ally screams excitedly. "Whooo!" I shout pumping my fist in the air, we high-five and Ally smiles. "The song is awesome!"

"Well you'd better hurry, you only have one hour to get to the Helen Show." I say sad that it's over. She told me during the songwriting process that this song was for the Helen Show.

"You mean _we'd _better hurry." My eyebrows close in together confused. "I want you to be there with me." She tells me.

"Really you mean it?" I ask.

"I wouldn't be going on the Helen Show at all if it weren't for you."

Ally and I almost hug until we realize how awkward it is and I pull away. "Come on, let's go." Ally pulls me to the door when we see Trish and Dez.

"We finished the song!" I say happy and Dez beams. "We knew you could do it! I got a job at the Mug Store!" Dez tells us and hands us a mug. The mug read. "_Congrats! We knew you could do it!" _I read it aloud. "Thanks!" I say and Trish hands us another mug. "We also got you this one!"

I read what it said aloud. "Sorry you failed, you did your best?" When I read it, it came out like a question because I was puzzled. Dez fills us in. "We got you two mugs just in case, Trish wasn't supposed to show you that one." Dez snaps at Trish who runs a hand through her hair.

"Come on, we gotta go!" Ally drags me along to the Helen Show. "We're going to the Helen Show!" I shout throwing my hands in the air.

-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-

"Up next Austin Moon's brand new song!" Helen dances and the show goes to commercial. "I can't believe millions of people are about to hear my song!" I awe. It's true. My song, a song that _I _wrote is going to be on the Helen Show.

"This is so worth quitting my job at the Mug Store to come here." Dez grins. A panicked Ally races toward me and suddenly I'm startled. "Austin, the piano player's sick! You have to play the piano for me!" Ally pleads and I shake my head furiously. "Uh I-I can't go out there, you know I have stage-fright!"

"What if they drop all the cameras and the audience goes like this." Trish says covering her eyes with her hands. Sometimes she can be so clueless and lost.  
"No, no way I can't do this!" I panic and Trish responds. "No it's easy, left and then right. Left and then right." Trish covers her eyes with her left hand and then right hand. "It's easy that's it."

"Look, it's like what we say in the song, 'take a chance, and break down the walls.'"

"I'm sorry." I say walking towards the exit. I feel terrible for letting Ally down but I can't, it's just too scary and plus she can't push me to do something I know I can't.

"Wait, I have a perfect solution." Ally says with a small smile on her face.

-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-

My heart is throbbing behind my rib cage as I follow Ally's idea. The curtain behind the piano, me in front of the piano, it's perfect but still pretty fearful. Ally comes back behind the curtain. "See Austin, no one can see you! It's just like you're not on stage." Ally says. "I'm trying really hard not to freak out here." I say frightened. "You're gonna be great, trust me." Ally winks and I smile scared.

I could hear Helen start talking. "Hey welcome back here to sing her brand new original song is Ally Dawson!"

I start up the piano and play the tune. "This song was written by an incredible song writer." Ally says and I smile at her words. "He kind of wrote my last song too, ladies and gentlemen, here he is!" The curtains open and the spotlight blinded my sight. My jaw drops and my fingers crash on the keys in a panic. "See your facing your fear! That was my plan, your welcome!" Ally says and I drop down from the piano sitting on the ground running away from the spotlight. The light follows me and I frown. I crawl toward the drum set and smash my head into it so I see nothing but darkness, I stand up and almost feel myself fall back and I quickly grab the curtain but then I fall down. I'm guessing I messed up the studio because I could hear crashing and smell smoke. After thirty seconds of slamming, I take off the drum and see the destroyed Helen Show set.

"Let's hear it for Austin… everybody." Ally stammers flustered. The Helen Show sign tilts off place and I put on the drum again embarrassed and crawl out of the stage.

-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-

"How was your date with that old lady?" Dez asks as we walk up to the practice room. "She slept through the whole movie and I had to explain everything to her on the bus ride home." I open the practice room door and it's like I walked into my fantasy room, I saw bumper cars (which Ally and Trish were using) and all of Ally's merchandise was everywhere, new chairs, and the best part was I saw the piano from downstairs up in the practice room! And I saw pancakes but still the piano was amazing.

"Pancakes! The piano!" I awe looking and touching everything I saw.

"I used the money I got to be on the Helen Show to pay for all of this." Ally explains happily.

"I-I can't believe you did this! Thank you." I thank Ally sincere.

"I figured we'd be spending a lot of time together so we should make this room as comfortable as possible."

"We?" I ask scared to hear her answer.

"I want you to be my partner." Ally says.

"Spend _more _time with you?" I ask still scared.

"You're a songwriter with stage-fright and I'm a singer who loves being on stage. We're a perfect match! What do you say?" She asks smiling at me, with the biggest smile ever. I hesitate, this would mean my songs would go viral and I would be become known as the famous songwriter, as Ally Dawson's songwriter. Plus maybe I could make new friends and new memories for my scrapbook… I mean my memory book.

I nod slowly and confirm. "We're partners."

We almost hug but then it would still be to awkward because we hardly know each other. "I got a job as Ally's manager!" Dez says and Ally nods. "He has son much job experience, his resume was like eight pages!" Ally awes.

"Oh, I promised his fans we'd have new songs up on the website every Friday. Oh and I don't work Fridays, or other weekdays." Dez says and I give him a _'What the heck?' _face.

"We have to write a new song every week?" I ask furrowing my eyebrows.

That's not fair! This just takes time out of my life. Oh well, I didn't really have a social life anyways.

Trish walks over to Dez. "Dez, for the first video I need ten-thousand monkeys and a giant wedding cake." Trish says and Dez shakes his head. "You can have a turtle and a donut."

"I already have those." Trish picks up a turtle who is wearing a donut as a necklace.

Ally's phone beeps, she picks it up and frowns. "Aw man! My video got bumped down to number two!"

"What's number one?" I ask and Ally says. "You on the Helen Show. Hey! They're even showing the part where you threw up on Helen! You're famous! Thanks to me." Ally says and I wrap my arm around her neck smirking. "Thanks to you. Well I'm going to show you something." I say dragging Ally to her famous foam-spitter. I push the button and white foam sprays all over her chest as she tries to block the opening.

"My turn!" Trish puts herself in front of Ally and smiles while getting covered with foam. Dez is bursting out laughing, his face is red from laughing too hard and I smirk at Ally and Trish as they are covered with foam. Maybe this will work, this team. Video director plus manager plus shy songwriter equals a singer who loves performing on stage.

We all maybe just the perfect match and maybe we might just make it.

**A/N—What do you think? I spent a LOT of time on this one-shot. Probably about one month researching on YouTube on what they say and what happened. I mean I know what happened but it's just I don't remember from memory so I want to thank **_**The OmiJackson**_** because I watched her videos and took notes and then write down what happened so thanks **_**The OmiJackson**_** for recording the first episode if A&A ever! And I want to thank the people who took the time out of their lives to read this, reading makes you smarter so I basicly made you smarter, JK. Sorry I am currently still thinking about my other stories and what going to happen next. Sorry I'm taking so long! Anyways review! Favorite! Follow! You know what to do! ;D**


End file.
